A closed-loop control algorithm, if properly tuned, can be used to adjust a flow of a fluid in response to changes in fluid flow conditions that cause deviations away from a specified fluid flow set point. Changes in fluid flow conditions are often caused by variations in, for example, pressure, temperature, etc. Deviations away from the specified fluid flow set point caused by these variations are detected and corrected for based on measurements (e.g., feedback signal) generated by a sensing device (e.g., flow sensor measurements from a flow sensor) within a feedback loop of the closed-loop control algorithm.
When fluid flow conditions, however, change rapidly as a result of, for example, rapid pressure changes, sensing devices used by the feedback loop may saturate or produce unreliable feedback signals. If a flow controller, for example, uses these saturated and/or unreliable feedback signals within the closed-loop control algorithm, the flow controller may not deliver the fluid according to the specified fluid flow set point. The flow controller may, for example, over-compensate or under-compensate for changes in fluid flow conditions based on the unreliable feedback signals. Accordingly, a need exists for a method and/or apparatus to provide new and innovative features that address the shortfalls of present methodologies in responding to rapid changes in fluid flow conditions.